Hunger Induced Rants
by little-miss-book-worm-95
Summary: Emma is starving after a long day of work and comes home to find Killian watching TV and no food in the house. Emma is not happy when she's hungry. Captain Swan.


**_Hi guys. I haven't written anything in a very long time, so this is more than likely really bad. Turns out my muse only responds when I'm starving. _**

**_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I don't own OUAT, happy?_**

The growling of Emma's stomach could be heard over the jangling of her keys as she rifled through her bag before finally unlocking the door. She had a long and miserable day at the station and she was starving. All she wanted was to relax with her boyfriend and a really big bowl of something hot and delicious.

Emma shrugged off her jacket as she kicked her apartment door shut, and made a beeline for the kitchen, ignoring the grunt of greeting from Killian, currently lounging in front of the TV. Emma mistakenly introduced him to football and now has trouble removing him from what she has dubbed 'The Idiot Box'. The pirate was having trouble finding anyone willing to overlook his previous misdeeds and offer him a job, so he spends most of his time at Emma's place, getting acquainted with modern technology.

Her anticipation for food grew as she approached the fridge and opened the door to find… nothing. The fridge was bare except for some butter, a few various vegetables and something that looks as if it saw the light of the Cretaceous era. She could have sworn she asked Killian to get some groceries while she was at work. In fact, she knows she did. She can see the shopping list on the breakfast bar, right next to a dirty plate and a bill that should have been paid last week.

Emma snatched the list up from the bench and stomped over to Killian. She purposely positioned herself between him and the TV, blocking his line of sight completely, and shoved the list in him face.

"Remember this? I vaguely recall a conversation about it this morning. Something along the lines of 'Could you pick up a few things for me today while I'm at work? I won't have time afterwards.' To which you replied: 'No problem, love, I'll put it over there where I'll remember it.' However, seeing as there is no food in the house, I'd say you didn't remember it. Am I right?"

"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't expect you to be home until…" He looked over at the clock on the wall. "an hour ago, shit." He reached for the remote and turned off the idiot box, a feat in itself, then looked down at the ground in wait for the reprimand that was sure to come.

"Why does this keep happening, Killian?" Emma couldn't keep it from bursting past her lips no matter how hard she tried. She was sick to death of his lazy ways. "This is the third time in the past 2 weeks. I'm busy at work five days a week with all this blizzard business and I don't have time to get to the shops before they close. It's one small thing I ask of you, and it's the least you could do for me."

By this point Emma was about ready to burst in tears due to frustration and hunger. Killian obviously noticed and jumped up from the sofa and wrapped her up in a hug.

"What's wrong, love? Besides the obvious of course. There must be something else." He started to run his good hand through her hair, which calmed her down considerably. Damn she loves it when he does that.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. I'm just starving is all. I didn't get a chance to have lunch today with all the paperwork and house calls and the like. I was really looking forward to coming home to a nice warm meal and I guess I'm just disappointed. Sorry for taking it out on you." She wrapped her arms around him tighter, relishing in his warmth. The past few weeks have been ridiculously cold.

"It's fine. I deserve it. I lost track of time watching the game and I didn't think. What can I do to make it up to you? I could go out and get the stuff now if you want?" He released her and moved away to put on his coat and shoes before Emma stopped him.

"No, the stores closed by now. Do it in the morning. In the meantime though, you could treat me to a late dinner at Grannys. Should be pretty empty this late." She grinned as an idea came to her mind. "Then perhaps you could stay the night?"

"Deal." He said. He moved to get his coat again, and Emma pulled him back one more time.

"And Killian? Thank you for putting up with my constant hunger induced rants." She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"For you, anything, my beautiful swan." Killian pulled her in for a kiss. He would never get used to the feel of her lips on his, nor the taste of her lingering long afterwards.

**_Thanks for reading. Please review and please no hate!_**


End file.
